Witness
by miss atari
Summary: All anyone ever wanted was to see him smile. Who would've known that such a painful situation would make it happen? He didn't. - Mpreg. Sebastian/Ciel.


This was written long before the second had even been given a proper release date, and after recently finding it in a notebook, I decided to upload it. It's my first time with this series, so please, don't be too harsh on me! Also, Ciel is older in this than his canon age! I don't even know that age...

* * *

A small candle lit the door before him as he stood motionless, caught between wanting to enter his master's room and knowing that he shouldn't disturb the young heir in his weak state. A set of shadows danced over the intricate designs carved into the door, and for a moment the fire he held steadily in his hand reminded him of the teen resting on the other side of the barrier. It was shut and locked for a reason, Sebastian knew, although he had insisted that the door not be locked in case of an emergency. It really shouldn't have mattered to begin with since he had a skeleton key, and it would be used if anything were to happen.

"S-Sebastian?" Maylene stuttered awkwardly, ruffling out the nonexistent wrinkles in her apron.

"Yes?" the butler mechanically answered.

The fuchsia haired maid clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forwards, a look of confusion flashing across her face as she spoke softly, "he's going to be o-okay, right?"

Sebastian made no attempt to respond; he was unsure of how to tell her that he possibly wouldn't survive the night. An automatic response would have been for him to mutely shrug, and with such a vague answer she would stop trying to push the issue farther.

"Sebastian," she spoke with more confidence, despite the fact that it wasn't enough to mask the quivering in her words as she added, "t-tell me he's going to make it."

"I don't know," he acknowledged her presence as if he'd just realized that she had been with him. It wasn't like him to zone out or not know the answer to something, as he normally had a solution to every situation. However, he couldn't find it in himself to stay focused on anything than the tiny mewls coming from the bedroom in front of him.

The pained whimpers and occasional cries from the teenager were the only things that he had as an indication that there was still life in the young male's heart. If something were to happen to him then Sebastian would have no soul to feed on, as his contract bound him to the boy until he exacted revenge on those liable for his parents untimely death. That wasn't the only thing that he would find himself without.

Sebastian would no longer have his companion, one Ciel Phantomhive. He had known the minute he saw the young heir that Ciel was his; he would claim him and make Ciel his own. It would be a totally different level of bonding and this one wouldn't involve a contract. The first time that Sebastian saw Ciel he knew that the boy belonged to him. It had been love at first sight, and even though people saw Sebastian as cold and callous, he loved his master. People used to say that love at first sight was a sign of true love, but living in the Victorian era, it was considered to be nothing more than a hoax. A fairytale for the faint of heart. Sebastian, however, didn't view it as such.

After living with Ciel for a short period of time the butler had found it hard to stay away from the intoxicating personality of the youthful business man. Sebastian was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, pushing aside all resistance just to be near the boy that had begun to haunt him in both slumber and consciousness. He knew it was going to be hard to gain the poor boy's trust, and at such a young age, he wondered if Ciel would ever trust again. His small experience with the adult world had damaged him beyond repair as he watched the flames engulf his mother and father. Despite his tragic past and his desire for revenge, Ciel was not one to be reckoned with for any reason, and Sebastian had learned this one even when he presented his master with dessert.

"Maylene," his tone was cold, wavering on a fine line between disgust for putting Ciel in the current situation and raw desperation. "If anything happens I will inform you. Go back to bed."

Nodding swiftly, she clumsily retreated back to her quarters with intentions of giving her new found information to the rest of the staff; all of two other people. A randomly displaced crash sounded in the distance, and Sebastian jumped ever-so-slightly at the noise before fixing himself and resuming his position in front of Ciel's door. Sebastian only hoped that something would hurry up and happen, he was growing tired of waiting.

It wasn't long after Maylene scampered off that the deafening silence washed over him, colliding with the dying candle he still held in his grasp. And it wasn't long after the silence settled that he heard something from inside the room akin to a desperate cry for help, muffled by a pillow that was being used to keep his voice down. Sebastian's free hand slowly slipped into the front right pocket on his pants in search for the skeleton key.

"S-Sebastian!" the young master cried out for a second time behind the wooden barrier. It was obvious that his voice was becoming strained and forced.

As he unlocked the door and entered the room, Sebastian rushed to the side of the bed and held the candle up, Ciel's pain stricken face coming into view. One azure eye was open and watching his butler intently. Sebastian set the candle down on the bedside table as another cry violated Ciel's vocal cords. He placed a gloved hand atop Ciel's forehead gently and pushed his hair back, flinching with another agonizing plea for help came his way.

"It's time." he purred, hovering over Ciel's body. "Shall I call the others?"

Wincing uncomfortably and fisting the satin sheets covering his body, he nodded slowly and just in time for a set of whimpers to escape his mouth. The pain was unbearable and it was growing worse the longer time passed. Ciel knew that he couldn't take it much longer- his body wouldn't be able to hold out. He honestly couldn't believe that he had made it as far as he had; it was a miracle this child hadn't forced its way out of him or just gave up all together. It was, much to his astonishment, a fighter.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel's voice was pathetically weak as he spoke. Ciel managed to push himself up so that he was leaning back against the headboard, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath. One of his hands placed on the crown of his clothed, swollen stomach.

Crimson eyes locked on his young master. "Hm?"

"D-don't let me die," he nearly shouted, arching his back. "T-that's an order."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian responded.

~o~

Sebastian quickly ushered the mansion staff out of the room after everything had been mostly cleaned up and Ciel had fallen asleep, clearly exhausted from the pain and time it took his body to prepare for birth. Sebastian stood beside him, his bare fingers ghosting over Ciel's forehead as he shifted to get more comfortable. With the slight movement and the still drying sheets coming into view from under Ciel, Sebastian realized that he would have to change the sheets the moment he woke up.

Sebastian took his gaze off his master and directed it towards the squirming bundle in his arms. The babe, sleeping restlessly in its makeshift cradle, was starting to wake. It would only be a matter of time before it - his child - began to cry and wake Ciel up. For the time being, however, he was content in staring down at the child; not used to the idea of being someone's father.

The baby was born with a head of black hair and, like most newborns, the eye colour was neutral; it would be a while before a set colour was determined. If Sebastian would have to say who the child looked more like, despite the fact that it was only a few hours old, he would say that it favored Ciel. The only trait it had gotten from Sebastian was the hair (that he knew of), and he was perfectly fine in knowing that.

"Sebastian?" Ciel whispered.

"Yes?" he said, pulling his eyes from the infant and looking down at the still tired teen.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, indifference flittering across his face. He wanted to hold his child, but he was too afraid.

Sebastian leaned down, having noticed the conflict flashing on Ciel's face, and held the tightly wrapped newborn to him. "Your son."

Ciel blinked and hesitantly took the little boy from Sebastian, holding him as close to his body as he could. Ciel watched the babe as it slowly opened his eyes. "My s-son?"

"Yes," Sebastian spoke fondly; watching, for the first time since he had been put into the Phantomhive mansion, the corners of Ciel's lips pulling up into a rare, delicate smile.

Sebastian felt his heart flutter at seeing him _smile_. It was there and it was real.

* * *

This entire oneshot came about because I wanted to write something where Ciel smiled. :3

Review, please.  
Thank you.

.

.

.

V


End file.
